ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ketsupuri Gang's Big Comeback
Ketsupuri Gang's Big Comeback is the 43rd episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on August 3, 2002 and the English version on June 4, 2005. Let realizes the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad is aboard the Edel Lake for their finance operations. The members Billy and Lilith captures Plue for Ruby, who soon realizes they were just using him for his money. The Jiggle Butt Gang saves the day with a smelly attack. Summary At the casino, Elie continues her winning streak while Haru is left with nothing. Haru asks Plue head to the restaurant area, as Elie hands Haru a big amount of cash, telling him that she will catch up with them soon. Meanwhile, Let is still trying to remember the mark, until he finally remembers from the pumpkin design. Musica and Griff regroups with Let, telling them their zero luck about finding a sponsor and decide to call it quit. This made Let realize their real purpose being here, and tells them about the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, one of the power-struggling organizations after Demon Card's disappearance and lead by their leader "Doryu, the man who controls the night." In the dining room, Plue and Haru are eating, as Elie arrives. Billy and Lilith plan to take him, but Lilith states that since Plue has an owner, Ruby won't accept it as his magic bell has the power to confirm stolen items. With that said, they plan to kill the owner(s) as Lilith subsequently uses Wind Festival with sleeping pollen. Everybody in the room is put to sleep, even Elie, Plue and Haru. They take Elie and Haru to a room, ready to kill them. Billy also states that the only reason why Doryu wasn't able to be the leader of the darkness is that he does not have money power, like Demon Card once had. Wolf appears to kill Haru and Elie with his loaded machine gun arm until Ruby walks into the room. Lilith orders Wolf to stop and shows Plue to Ruby. Ruby is left speechless as he sees Plue and offers to give them ten times the normal today, leaving the others dumbfounded about how rich he is. Ruby invites them out to eat to which they accept. They leave Elie and Haru inside the room, while Griff, Musica and Let look for them. Ruby comes across Griff and is astonished to see another "weird thing,". Once Griff sees Plue inside a cage, he begins to question Ruby. While Lilith and Billy think of a strategy, they hear gunshots. Lilith thought it was Wolf but did not. They turn around and see the Jiggle Butt Gang with armed guns. Seconds after the Jiggly Butt Gang finishes introducing themselves. Lilith appears in front of them ordering them to go away. Wonderful Gocche points his gun at her, causing her to utilize her Dark Bring, North Wind, to cut their guns into pieces. When they see Musica, they remember him and quickly retreat in terror. Wonderful Gocche drops his gun, and one of his followers steps on it. The gun begins randomly shooting everywhere. The gun's bullets make the cage Plue was kept in, break apart, Musica and Let go after it. However, Billy punches them into the wall. Billy tries to give Plue back to Ruby, but Ruby denies; telling him that it has an owner. He tells them that collectors never steal from owners, that's the rule of a rare collector, Ruby says. After Ruby tells them that Doryu is fired. Billy, furious, tells Ruby to shut up and grabs him. Let and Musica confronts Lilith and Wolf. Let asks Lilith if her power comes from a Dark Bring. She tells him that has of it does. Leaving Let confused. While the Jiggly Butt Gang is trying to escape by the roof. However, they come across a dead and are unable to back up. Then, they begin to shake their Butt. Once they land in a room, they see Haru and Elie. When they see Elie, Wonderful Gocche begins to fart on her face, as a revenge for what happened last time. While follower one is doing the same thing to Haru, but Aniki shoves him away telling him to leave Haru alone. Follower 2 calls for the leader's attention. When he looks out the window and sees Plue captured by Billy, while Billy is demanding Ruby to give him the money. Ruby confronts Billy telling him that he will tell Doryu of their actions, mentioning the friendship between his father and Doryu. Billy, however, states that the only reason why Doryu met Pearl was for the money, and confesses that Doryu killed Pearl. Ruby denies all of what Billy is telling him, stating that Doryu is a nice person. Ruby defends his father's name while the Jiggly Butt Gang watches from another room. Meanwhile, Lilith tells Musica and let that even though Enclaim was destroyed, Dark Brings are still being made even till today. Let realizes it must be the Mother Dark Brin, Sinclaire to be responsible for this. Billy prepares to hammer Ruby, but Plue uses his nose and stabs him in his hand. The Jiggly Butt Gang plans on using "That" in-order to defend Plue. Haru wakes up and turns around. He looks at the three men pointing their butts towards his direction. The Jiggly Butt Gang uses their Butt Gas Triple Ecstasy. The smell spreads all over the ship, causing everybody to wake up and later faint. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Guns Dark Bring used *North Wind Techniques used *Wind Festival *Butt Gas Triple Ecstasy Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *Sleep Pollen Trivia *This is the final appearance of the Ketsupuri Gang known as the Jiggly Butt Bandits after they use the smelly attack in the end of the episode as they later reappear as a guest in another manga and anime series Get Backers where they are not seen without their jiggly butts as they portrayed as Hawaiian shirted gangsters being fought by Natsumi in her retrieval mission before being subdued later by Kazuki Fuchouin with his strings. *The Butt Gas Fatal Ecstasy move is later used by Kuma in Street Fighter X Tekken which is its Super Art called the Fatal Wind. Navigation Category:Episodes